


drive me there

by nastyhoney



Series: ariana [3]
Category: Ariana Grande (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Temptation, fuck and dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyhoney/pseuds/nastyhoney
Summary: Running late for work, Ariana calls for a share ride service but only to realize she won't be clocking in today.
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Original Male Character(s)
Series: ariana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198385
Kudos: 1





	drive me there

"Hold on, where's my bag..." Ariana mumbled as she ran around her small living room, in search of her work things. "There you are."

Checking her phone, there was only two more minutes until the ride service reaches her place. Making sure she doesn't miss it or have to run out of her home at the last minute, she quickly slips on her black kitten heels. Today's outfit was simple but a little short on the knees. Though, who could blame her when the white skirt she wore was the most comfortable skirt she ever owned.

Not a minute later, the car arrives. The driver, who looks about in his late 30s or maybe early 40s, rolls down his window asking for her name. Confirming it was her ride, ariana reaches for the back door but the driver stops her.

"Sorry, the door is broken on both sides. You may sit in the front."

Doing as told, Ariana flashes a small smile.

Ariana looked down at her phone and according to the app, she would reach work in less than 20 minutes. She sat in silence, still browsing on instagram to see what's new with her friends and celebrities, then checking her emails and texts she had missed.

Completely in the zone with her phone, Ariana hadn't notice that her driver's cold hand was on her thigh until he began brushing against her smooth tanned skin, causing her to break. Ariana looked down then at him in fear. she swats his hand away.

"What are you doing?" she questions.

"Doing what?" he chuckled, "your thighs looked so smooth so I had to touch. What's the problem?"

Ariana was shocked and could barely say anything as she watched him put his hand back on her thigh. His hand moved higher and higher up her thigh, touching the thin cloth of her thong. Ariana held her breath as he began rubbing her and sliding her thong to the side, giving him easier access to her cunt.

She lets out a small moan at the satisfaction - something she hadn't felt in months. She hears him telling her to relax which she obeyed, loosening up in her seat and spreading her legs, allowing him to violate her hole.

He knew exactly what he was doing with his fingers, rubbing against her clit. Slowly and fast, mixing it up in-between which easily caused her to beg for more. He could feel her cunt becoming more soaking wet and wanted a taste of the sweet bait he has caught.

"Unbuckle your seatbelt and suck my cock. Do not refuse or else I will force you myself," he demanded, beginning to unbuckle his own pants to start. Once they reached a red light, he pulls his pants and boxers further down, revealing his harden cock.

Ariana had never given anyone a blowjob especially in a moving vehicle but she did as she was told, afraid of what the consequences were. revealing his cock from his boxers, Ariana was shocked at how big he was. She wasn't sure on how she'd be able to fit his girth and length into her small mouth. Stroking him ever so slowly, Ariana wanted to tease him a little before placing her lips on him. She could hear him groan at every touch of hers then quickly cursed loudly when she began sucking his tip like a sweet, delicious lollipop - which she couldn't get enough of.

When the car reaches the destination, the driver, he confirms that the ride was complete but it wasn't. He begins driving again, turning into a different street until he came across a parking lot so that it didn't look like they were going to be doing something illegal. He didn't care if someone had spotted them. He had hoped they would stay and enjoy the show for a bit.

Not letting her come up for any breath, he holds down on Ariana's head, forcing her to gag his cock. He could feel himself about to cum and the perfect spot would be her mouth. He hears her mumbling for him to stop and the small slaps on his bare thigh. He laughs at her for being so weak and pathetic. Only a few minutes later, he finally cums and loads wildly into her mouth.

When he finally lets her go, Ariana grasped her air as much as she could. Her mouth and jaw felt so sore. Her face was a slobbering mess. His hot, white cum dripping down her shirt was what he wanted to see. 

"Beautiful," he tells her, as he unlocks his car doors. "Now get out, you whore." 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed. if you have any suggestions or prompts, let me know (comments or inbox) and i'll try to work some magic


End file.
